1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving circuit for reducing noise of the ceramic capacitors in a plasma display, and more particularly to a driving circuit by changing the amount of the ceramic capacitors and the location thereof to reduce noise of the ceramic capacitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the flat panel display (FPD) has been extensively applied in the electric products such as PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant), mobile phones, and laptops and even the big size display used for the home theaters. The liquid crystal display (LCD) is the mainstream in the FPD market nowadays. However, in the large-size display field, the LCD has limitation with the manufactured process and big size of glass substrate. Therefore, the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) display still occupies the large-size of display market. However, as the display size of the CRT is getting larger, the weight and the size of CRT are also being increased. Therefore, the plasma display panel (PDP) has advantages with light, thin, and large size, and being expected to become the desired product the large size TV.
AC plasma display panels (PDPs) generate the majority of their emitted light by employed ultraviolet light discharged from plasma generated by a gas discharge driven by high-frequency high-voltage electrode movement to excite visible light emitting phosphors. Hence, in the driving circuits of PDP, ceramic capacitors are largely used for providing the driving voltage for the driving circuit. As shown in the FIG. 1, which is a diagram showing a conventional driving circuit. The driving circuit comprises an even number of parallel-connected ceramic capacitors C for storing driving voltage to sustain the PDP 30. However, the driving circuit of the PDP 30 often needs to carry out the actions of charged and discharged more than 200 KHz in frequency such that the ceramic capacitors also have to operate at the same high frequency. Thus, noise will be induced by the mechanical vibrations of the ceramic capacitors that are caused by the high-frequency charged and discharged operations of the capacitors. In addition, the more ceramic capacitors are used, the more obvious noise is induced. The present invention provides a novel driving circuit capable of reducing noise of the ceramic capacitor for resolving the aforesaid problems.